


Favour of Denial

by whiskeyjack



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Maybe A Little Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerplay, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not very well done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyjack/pseuds/whiskeyjack
Summary: Beth needs Rio’s help and he suggests she find a way to earn it, and here we are. May have some non-consensual elements to it, bc these two are complete idiots. Also I really don't know how tagging works I'm sorry.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73





	Favour of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Can be post s3 or pre 2x13 if you like (I mean I think? I have no idea how illegal spa sales or drug sales work). Beth and Rio are on good enough footing that she’s feeling comfortable enough to stand up to him. I didn’t want to deal with the scars so the sex is clothed. I do admit some of the decisions they make in this story are a little OOC and I apologize for that. The plot suffers in some areas, sorry/not sorry. 
> 
> Please be kind to me as this is my first fic ever. I chose to do smut since I feel like this is where I want to improve my writing skills first, also bc peak brio is… smut? 
> 
> Some of these quotes are directly taken from the show so I do not own them, just like I do not own the characters.
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!! Enjoy the last day/night of 2020!! Cheers to 2021!

Beth storms into the warehouse with little regard to the eyes she feels following her movements. She scoffs internally at the passing comment Rio had made when she’d asked about a recent interaction she’d had with Mick. _That’s not your concern, yeah?_ he’d said when she’d asked why Mick had been talking to one of their suppliers.

 _Fuck him_ , she thinks. If Rio’s just going to cut her off _again_ then she has to go to him. She made this happen for him, he does not just get to ignore her texts or calls. She was responsible for both the funny money washing and it’s current moving parts. They’d had a problem with one of their distributors, and she was not going to deal with this on her own. As much as it pains her to admit it, she can’t deal with this on her own. After all, it had been Rio’s plan to involve this particular type of people in their business.

Beth makes her way down the hallway to where she presumes his office is. There’s only one door, and she thinks it must be it. She’s only been here once before when he needed her to drop off his cut after a last minute change in plans, but that had been in the workspace she’d just angrily charged through.

She throws the door open, not even bothering to knock. _Serves him right_. Let him be the surprised one for once. 

Rio’s there, standing in the corner, a phone to his ear. He whips abruptly around when the door flies open. His mouth hardens into a thin line as he levels her with a furious glare. 

Beth returns his glare, slamming the door shut behind her, feeling bold enough to even make a twirling movement with her finger telling him to wrap up his call. 

“I gotta go. Same time next week, yeah?” Rio hangs up before he hears the answer of the other speaker on the line. His jaw spasming uncontrollably as he strides over to where Beth is standing with her arms crossed. She backs up until her back is against the door, Rio following her, determined to intimidate her in his rage. She can feel his anger, always present, but this time it’s more at the forefront than she’s ever seen it. Almost like a tangible storm, within reach of her fingertips.

“What?” Rio snarls, seething. His lips are a within inches of her own. 

“Did you get any of my messages? We have a distributor that’s been shorting us.” Beth demands. She’s already cursing herself for being so affected by his proximity.

“Yeah, so?” He basically spits at her, causing her to recoil just a bit. 

“Do you want your cut this month?” Beth challenges. She puffs out her chest, standing her ground. 

Which is just. The wrong move. Her chest brushes his, and she can see his eyes darken impossibly. 

Beth can feel her breath catch, and she bites her lip. Rio’s eyes drop to her lips, and licks his lips unconsciously. 

She tries to get herself together, she’s here for a reason. Not _that_.

And suddenly, the energy shifts in the room. If he was chaos, he ignites anarchy with a single movement in a controlled and purposeful way. She becomes the token and victim of his power. Taking whatever he gives her. 

Rio leans down, putting one hand on the closed door behind Beth, nosing her hair away from where her neck dips beside her collarbone. Beth shivers in response to the contact, her eyes falling shut of their own accord.

“And how’s that my problem?” Rio purrs into her neck.

Beth’s eyes snap open. She refuses to be a pawn in _his_ game. She shoves him off of her.

Or well. She tries to. He doesn’t so much as move an inch. 

Rio grabs her wrists with his one hand not on the door and moves them so they are at his side. He pushes his body against hers, every hard inch of him pressing against her soft curves.

“See, from the way I see it, you need me to take care of it for you. If you want a favour, you gotta earn it.” He breathes into her ear. He nibbles her ear lobe, tugging it gently. He pulls back, his eyes meeting hers and sparkling with suggestion.

Beth stares at him. He can’t possibly mean —? Well, she thinks, sex in a public place isn’t exactly new to them. Beth knows that if she decides she doesn’t want to, he would let her walk out. Knows he expects her to back down. 

But oh, the idea of going through with it makes the would-be triumph much sweeter. 

She doesn’t need convincing, every cell in her body craves him in any way she can get him. His attention, his pride, his pleasure. When does it end? The insatiable yearning she feels drives her to do stupid things like driving across town to confront him, knowing full well she walks a tightrope with him. Knowing full well he can incinerate her rope to ashes anytime he pleases. 

Beth pulls her hands out of his grasp, and as she does so, Rio smirks. 

Let him think he won, she thinks gleefully.

She goes for his belt. He jerks back in surprise. Meeting his eyes, the smirk that blooms on her face rivals the one that had just been wiped off his. 

She slides the belt open and undoes his jeans. Beth begins to stroke him lightly through his briefs, relishing in how much his body quivers at her near touch. 

“Like this?” Beth asks sweetly.

Rio closes his eyes, seeming to attempt to gain some control back of the upper hand. He grabs at her wrist, attached to the hand stroking him, and she lets him shove it away. Only to reach down through his briefs and grab him gently with her other hand. 

The animalistic sound that comes out of Rio’s mouth is otherworldly. She feels the beads of precum with her thumb, and spreads them over the tip. 

Beth feels the heat slowly pooling in her lower belly.

She’s just about to lower herself down when Rio’s hand cups her at the base of her skull preventing her from dropping to her knees.

“Don’t. Do. That.” He growls.

He crashes his lips into her a lot more softly that she would have expected. He has the power and control of any deity of fire, but his loss of control leaves her breathless. Control crumbling at their feet they both are victims to this fate.

She opens her mouth, sliding her tongue into his, receiving a slight moan from him. Rio lets go of her wrist only to stick his hand roughly down her jeans to lightly circle her clit. She mewls, immediately keening into his touch trying to gain more friction, losing all coherent thought. 

He laughs against her mouth, unkindly, taking her whimper as a sign of defeat. As retaliation, she slides her hand so it’s wrapped around the bottom of his shaft and lightly squeezes. It has the intended effect. A hissed _fuck_ and he’s grabbing her, directing her to his desk. He bends her over, yanking her panties and jeans halfway down her legs and harshly shoves two fingers into her cunt with no warning. 

Beth cries out, both from the pleasure and the pain, seeing stars. Rio doesn’t allow anytime for adjustments, starts pumping in and out, curling his fingers until she was trembling uncontrollably against his fingers. Any gentleness he had before has long been forgotten.

Feeling herself become flushed, Beth can feel the tension building up. How is it, that she can be this close to falling apart so quickly? This thought was quashed immediately by Rio pulling out of her just as she was about to tumble off the precipice. Before she can stop herself, she’s cried out in frustration. 

“You think you’re special, huh?” Rio asks, husky voice low and gruff, close to her ear. She can feel his breath giving her goosebumps.

Beth bites the inside of her cheek until she feels a metallic taste, refusing to give in. 

Rio presses his knuckle in her clit lightly, and Beth clenches around nothing. A sudden image of her fingers around Rio’s throat in retaliation flits through her mind.

“Hmmm?” He sucks a hickey onto her collarbone.

As an answer, Beth reaches back to stroke him. “You tell me,” she replies. She swears she hears a rasp leave him. 

Rio responds by adding a finger. He pumps in and out a couple times, while Beth strokes him matching his rhythm. As his pumps get more rough, he pushes down harder with his knuckle and Beth’s vision blurs. Panting, she’s thrown into the abyss shuddering uncontrollably. 

Not even waiting for her orgasm to fully subside Rio pulls his fingers out harshly. Batting her hand away he grabs is rock hard cock and thrusts inside her roughly, bottoming out in the first thrust. The guttural groan that comes out of both of them is enough to make Beth forget why she was even there in the first place.

Slamming into her, it’s not long before Beth feels her second orgasm fast approaching.

Rio grabs her by her hips, hard enough that she knows she’ll find bruises the next day. The prospect of him leaving marks on her has her clenching around him, earning her a particularly erratic thrust. She lifts her hips up a bit, crying out at the deeper angle. She pushes back to meet his thrusts eagerly, while Rio covers her mouth with his hand. She can taste herself on his fingers and starts sucking them. The expletive that comes out of Rio’s mouth has her clenching particularly hard around him.

Beth can feel herself start to fall off the edge a second time, and desperately wanting Rio to fall off the edge with her, she reaches behind her and lightly massages his balls.

Seeing stars, Beth feels Rio go rigid behind her, and arches her back so she’s pressing herself into him. They’re both struggling to catch their breath. 

After awhile, Rio kisses her neck tenderly, softening inside her. 

Beth, taking advantage of this blissed out moment, asks “So you’ll take it from here, then?” a hint of conviction in her voice now.

“Nah.” Rio says, slipping out of her and tucking himself back into his briefs and yanking up his jeans.

Beth splutters while pulling her own jeans back up. “You can’t just…” she starts to say, her voice trailing off in disbelief. 

“Oh, please, go on.” Rio raises an eyebrow at her, watching her struggle to do the zipper up.

Beth smoothes out her blouse and looks up at him. “Lee, he shorted us. By over 100,000 Gs. Can I at least borrow Mick and Dags for a meet?” She demands. As much as she doesn’t want to admit, she always feels better whenever one of them is by her side, backing her up.

“It ain’t on them. It’s on you. What I say about rotten eggs? Besides, you still got that glock I gave you, yeah?”

“This isn’t a rotten egg. This is _our_ colleague.” Beth persists. She doesn’t want to think about the gun he gave her last time, and what it meant for their relationship.

“Take care of him, don’t take care of him. Either way I’m coming to collect my cut.” He strides over to his door, opens it and disappears. 

_What_ the actual _fuck_.


End file.
